character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Knuckles the Echidna (Canon, Composite)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Knuckles= |-|Super Knuckles= Knuckles the Echidna Tier: 7-B to 5-A | At least 5-A to 4-A, likely Low 2-C Name: Knuckles the Echidna Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Debuted in Sonic the Hedgehog 3) Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Anthropomorphic Echidna, Guardian of the Master Emerald Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Combat skills/Martial Arts, Ability to sense emerald power, Can use the Master Emerald and control its powers, Can glide through the air and dig through the ground, Can punch the ground hard enough to create a shock wave that trips opponents or cause a small volcanic eruption, Limited Electrokinesis (Can summon lightning bolts), Limited Geokinesis, Fire Manipulation | All of his previous abilities on a dramatically enhanced scale, True flight, Chaos Energy Manipulation | All of his abilities increased to an even greater scale than his Super form, Can breathe underwater, Can create a shock wave strong enough to destroy any normal enemies around him by gliding into walls (Nicknamed "Gliding Shock Wave Attack" by fans), Afterimage Creation. Attack Potency: City level to Large Planet level (A consistent rival of Sonic, and has proven himself able to match Sonic in combat) | At least Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level, likely Universe Level+ (As he uses the same power source, he should be about equal to Super Sonic) Speed: Relativistic+, possibly higher (Can keep up with Sonic's casual run, he should be comparable to Tails speed movement speed wise) with FTL reactions and combat speed (Can react to and keep up with even Sonic's attacks, though he lacks the quickness Sonic has. Sonic has said in Sonic Battle that Knuckles is "easily read" ) | MFTL+ (Equal to Super Sonic) Lifting Strength: Class 10+ or higher (Physically stronger than Shadow, who can overturn buses with one hand) | Higher | Much higher than in Super form Striking Strength: Class PJ to XKJ | At least Class XKJ to Multi-Solar System Class, likely Universal+ Durability: City level to Large Planet level (Took a massive beating from both Sonic and Tails in Sonic 3 and he was just dazed) | At least Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level, likely Universe level+' Stamina: Very high, among the highest on Sonic's team | Limitless Range: Several kilometers | Planetary, possibly Multi-Solar System | Standard Equipment: None | Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Book smart (seems to have extensive knowledge of ancient civilizations, as he was able to translate an ancient language in the Gigan Rocks), skilled combatant, though a little naive (trusts individuals like Eggman despite him tricking him many times). Weaknesses: His attacks are readable | The Super form has a time limit based on how many rings he has Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Punch Attack:' Knuckles' triple punch combo. *'Drill Claw:' A downward flaming attack at the foes. *'Deep Impact:' Knuckles performs a punch which is so powerful that it causes friction with the air, creating a small explosion. *'Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack:' Knuckles strikes his enemies with a high-speed homing attack after charging his power. *'Gliding Shock Wave Attack:' Hyper Knuckles hits a surface while gliding, causing an earthquake that destroys everything within range. Key: Base | 'Super Form